User talk:B5historyman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:David Sheridan II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Radagast83 (talk) 19:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "Trigati" vs. "Tragati" Where did you find the Minbari ship name spelled "Tragati" instead of "Trigati"? I did my own quick Google search for both spellings, and "Trigati" comes up far more often than "Tragati." At least four sites with captions copied from home video use "Trigati," but none use "Tragati." Please share your source for the different spelling. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:03, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, this is the correct spelling from the script of Points of DepartureB5historyman (talk) 07:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Let's talk on just this one page, so that the conversation doesn't have to move between two separate pages. Do you have a link to the script online, or a photo of a printed page? ::This might need to be the start of a bigger discussion about scripts and where they stand as canon versus other official materials. The current canon guidelines don't mention produced scripts. We also need to consider the fact that scripts aren't generally meant for public consumption. They're preliminary working tools and not finished products. As any TV drama is made, it is not unusual for cast and crew to deviate from a script and for an actual episode to be different in some ways. Official captions on a home video release, though, are more closely representative of a finished episode, which strengthens them as a canon source. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:37, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Do you not possess the Babylon 5 scriptbooks, volumes 2.5 and 3? :::Listen to how Bruce Boxleitner speaks the name, he says 'Tragati' of course if you are watching it dubbed the pronounciaton will not be the same B5historyman (talk) 16:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Of course, if I had those volumes of the script book series, I would not have asked. They're not exactly universal household items. Whatever the outcome of this discussion, it will be useful to include a note at the bottom of the article about the two spellings. ::::Pronunciation isn't such a reliable guide. It can be fluid, particularly for a made-up word that isn't especially important. (One could also make an in-universe argument that someone who isn't fluent in Minbari--like John Sheridan--is going to be more prone to pronouncing Minbari words incorrectly.) Anyway, you didn't address my thought above about scripts versus other "finished" products like captions. I'm not arguing for or against one particular spelling. I am bringing up questions about what counts as canon and what does not, and whether one type of canon source takes precedence over another. I'm going to post the questions on the canon talk page for open comment. Once there is a consensus, we can choose one spelling or the other. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::If you want to do that, OK. I have a photo of the page with the spelling which I will upload. I apologise for not introducing myself properly earlier, my name is Terry Jones I wrote the Babylon 5 Historical Database. Pleased to make your acquaintance B5historyman (talk) 08:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Good to meet you here, and good to meet a fellow fan striving for B5 perfection :-) -- BlueResistance (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Absolutely, I enjoy talking to other fans :-) Hope the script page is viewable from the photo I posted B5historyman (talk) 19:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) AT&S Between $170 and $480! You weren't kidding! — DigiFluid(Whine here) 22:50, August 28, 2016 (UTC)